This invention relates to a control device for a cassette tape player in which playback operation can be selected among unidirectional playback operation wherein the tape is played back only in one direction, automatic reverse playback operation wherein tape is played back in one and reverse directions before and after it is reversed of its transportation direction at its end, and automatic repeated playback operation wherein tape is repeatedly played back in one and reverse directions before and after it is reversed of its transportation direction at its ends.
In prior art tape players, typically cassette tape players, a particular one player is designed for either unidirectional playback operation or automatic repeated playback operation. No single tape player has been presented having both the functions of selecting its playback direction and selecting repeated playback operation.